You're On My Heart Just Like A Tattoo
by Eliminator4209
Summary: Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell are the total opposite of one another. Carlos is the bad boy and Logan is the good boy. Carlos manages to turn Logan's life and his own upside down. Is it for better or for worse? Read and review. My first story EVER!
1. Dead And Gone

**Hello there readers. This is a story about a boy named Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell. This story is continued from Lil' Boy Monster's "****You're On My Heart Just Like a Tattoo****" I am going to continue the story of where he left off. If you have not read his story then maybe you should read his then mine so that you can understand it. The chapters will be named after Song Titles by artists such as blah blah blah. Without further ado here is my first chapter or chapter 5 in this continued story.**

**Chapter 5: Dead And Gone**

_**Carlos**_

"!Por la muerte de mi hermano, matara a su madre! (For killing my brother, I will kill your mom!)," the thug exclaims.

Carlos, enraged, charges at the assailant and grabs the bat out of his hands. He disables the man, however, the other thug swings his bat behind Carlos' legs. Carlos takes the bat and smashes the thug's hands and hears a breaking sound.

"Le capulla que rompio mi mano!" (You fucker, you broke my hand!)

"Carlos please STOP! NOW!" exclaims his mother, watching from the sidelines. "Nieto, vamos a ir AHORA!" (Grandson, lets go NOW!) yells his grandmother.

Carlos has had enough and takes his mother and grandmother to safety. He rushes them in the car but not quick enough. As soon as he starts the car one of the thugs pull out a pistol and shoots the back of his window. There is screaming, but only from two people and that was Carlos and his mother. His grandmother had been hit in the back of her head.

"En el hospital mijo!" (To the hospital, my son!)

He has no time to panic and drives like a maniac. He hears the sobs of his mother in the backseat and pure silence from his grandmother. It takes him 10 minutes to reach the hospital and pulls into the emergency parking lot and honks his horn for help. His mother is crying hysterically and two nurses notify the others and pull his grandmother out of the car onto a stretcher and into the ER.

He calms his mother down and her scarlet hands stain his white tee. He suddenly breaks down and tries to settle into his mother's cold, yet warm embrace. He thinks_, This is all my fault, I don't deserve to live, I hate myself. Why? Why her? Why my abuelita? _

_**15 minutes later….**_

A doctor approaches them. Carlos sees his name tag, "Dr. Whitmore". "Esperanza Garcia?" Dr. Whitmore asks. "I am Esperanza Garcia," she replies. "I have horrendous news. Your mother Maria, did not survive the shot that was delivered to her head. She died instantly, but her body had shut down 10 minutes after she was shot due to blood loss. We are sorry that we could not save her in time." he gravely states. He then walks away leaving a heartbroken mother and her son.

"Mama?" Carlos asks his mother. "Mama?" he tries again. "YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she exclaims, pointing an accusing finger and with ferocity growling in her voice. "Mama, please understand that I didn't want this to happen. Not to abuelita." he states with tears streaming from his eyes. She whips her hand across his face with great force that will definitely leave a bruise. He comforts his face and looks at his mother with a confused look.

"DO NOT COME BACK HOME! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME AT MY HOUSE ANYMORE! DEJAME EN PAZ! VETE!" (Leave me alone! Go away!), she exclaims.

Carlos runs away to his car. Just then two officers are waiting for him at his car. The husky officer tells Carlos his Miranda rights and cuffs him and take him away to "downtown".

_**Police Station**_

"Why was your grandmother shot? Where were you when this happened? What motive did they have to harm your grandmother?" the detective bombards him with questions he did know the answers to, but could not risk answering. Getting caught for murder and assault with a deadly weapon was not on his agenda. "I was at the Church when all this shit came down. I don't know why they would do this to my abuelita." he replies almost on the verge of tears. "I am sorry for your loss. Is this all you know?" she asks. He simply nods his head. Before she decides to let him go she sees his left arm.

The female detective notices the snake tattoo on it just below his elbow but merged onto his forearm. "What do you know of the Cola de la Serpiente (The Serpent's Tail)?" the female detective asks, shifting the conversation to his "interesting" tattoo. "I don't know what you're talking about." he simply replies. "Don't bullshit me kid. We know that your gang is a rival of the Colmillo del Lobo (Wolf's Fang)!- He knew who and what she was referring to. Josh and his gang, the man he owed money to.- What a coincidence that your abuela was killed the same night that we find a Alejandro Perez is murdered not nearly 5 miles away from the Church you attend?" she condescendingly states, now going from calm and caring to pure anger and detest. "You don't have proof to put me behind bars. You don't even know who I am and yet you already judge me as guilty?" he bluntly replies. However he is right and knows it well. "I know for a FACT that one of your members killed him and that it was payback for your gang. That much I know!" she says venomously. "So who was it? Was it you? It could have been, knowing that the crime scene was close by." she states. "No, I did not kill him and don't know who did." he answers.

She pounds the table with an iron fist, but he maintains his composure. "I will get to the bottom of this and know who is responsible for killing Alejandro." she promises. "I will keep a close eye on you and some of your members." she tells him though clenched teeth. The police let him free and gave him his items found in his clothing back.

As soon as he gets outside he texts Kendall to come pick him up near the police station. A million questions pop into his head. _How does she know about my gang? Why did she let me go, if she knew I was with them?_ The thoughts quickly fade away and must solve his own problem at the current time. **He will avenge his abuelita's death and make sure that NO ONE gets in his way. **

_**Back at his hideout…**_

He drinks his 40 of Sombrero Tequila and tries to erase the haunting memories of his abuelita being shot in the back of his car. He consumes more and more to erase it, but to no avail. He passes out drunk on his bed and drifts into a deep slumber.

He sees Logan running away from two men in black trench coats. He calls out to him and sees him picking speed up even more. Carlos is worried and chases after Logan's pursuer. He runs down a dark alley, knocking down trash cans spilling their filth everywhere. Logan is still running, but from what or who? The men in the trench coats catch Logan and take a knife from one of their pocket's and punctures a wound into his side. One man then takes the knife and slits Logan's throat and leaves him to die.

Carlos, shocked, runs to his lover and sees that his Logan is no longer alive. Carlos breaks down crying. He cries like a infant that is lost. His screams of pain fill the air, but no one can hear him. He caresses Logan's corpse. The soft warm flesh of skin, is now even more pale, almost blue, turns ice cold. He looks into his lover's eyes. There's no life, no purity, no future. He sees death and darkness in the once chocolate brown eyes. He closes the lids. He holds his Logie near his chest. He holds him tighter hoping that he would somehow come back to life. He becomes colder by the second. He pulls back to look at Logan, but where is he? Logan is nowhere to be seen, nowhere to be heard, nowhere to be felt. Carlos hears piercing screams coming in all directions of where he stands. He hears Logan crying out, "PLEASE, NO! LET ME GO! STOP PLEASE!" Carlos calls out, "LOGAN! Where are you? Logan PLEASE tell me where you are!"

"CARLOS! CARLOS! I'M RIGHT HERE!" shouts Logan. "LOGAN! LOGAN I CAN'T SEE YOU!" replies Carlos. "Wake up! Carlos you need to wake up! Carlos!" exclaims Kendall.

Suddenly Carlos wakes up in a cold sweat. He sees Kendall by the side of his bed looking warily at him. "What is it?" asks Carlos. "You were screaming in your sleep. I thought you were going crazy. Another nightmare? You've been having a lot of those lately." claims Kendall. Carlos disregards his friends concern. "I've only had two, I guess. But its gone now. What time is it?" he asks the blonde. "Its noon." replies Kendall. "Putas de Jose viene a recoger?" Carlos asks his friend. "Yep they sure did. They say his patience is wearing thin. They trying act white or something." answers the blonde. Carlos has an amused look on his face, due to the irony in his friend's statement. "What? I can get down with the cholos can't I?" he says condescendingly. "I still sometimes see you as that scared boy sometimes I guess." Carlos replies with total sarcasm. "Fuck you!" Kendall replies with laughter in his voice, followed by his middle finger.

Carlos gets up out of his bed, but feels the rush of his hangover spinning throughout his head. "Ughh, fuckin A'. Get me some water." he tells his friend. Kendall acknowledges his request. He brings back some from a plastic cup. "Here, I got you some Ibuprofen while I was at it." he tells the Latino. He drinks his water and just remembers that he's supposed to be studying for his math test in Mr. Gerald's class.

Yes, Carlos may be the baddest gangster on the streets to some people, but that's not all he is. He still in high school and wants to get out, badly. Underneath it all, he does not want to be a gangster his whole life. His whole life he wanted to live in his father's "perfect" image. He necessarily didn't want to be his father, he just wanted to be at least _liked _by his father. Growing up, he felt that his father didn't give a damn about him. His father wouldn't praise him on the grades he got in school, the way he cooked for him, the way he treated him with the utmost _respect._ However, when Carlos wanted to join his father's gang, Cola de la Serpiente, that changed everything.

_**Flashback 2 years ago…**_

His father was enthusiastic that his son wanted to join his gang. His father assigned the first task to him. Kill a man of the enemy, Colmillo del Lobo. He was assigned a target. A man in his 30's of Latino descent. Carlos stalked his target to an abandoned warehouse. It was a hideout for the man's drug supplier. He went in but didn't come out until several hours later. When the man left, Carlos followed him. He took a shortcut in a dark alley to go to his destination. Carlos thought it was the perfect time to spring his attack. He used the element of surprise and crept behind the man and stabbed him straight into his back and then into his side. The man threw Carlos off of him and tried to overpower him. The man grabbed him and connected his fist with Carlo's face. He punched him in the stomach, the back, kicked him. Carlos was almost beaten down but the man started to slow down. The man fell to his feet. He was dying of blood loss. He tried to draw his gun to shoot Carlos, but the small Latino beat him to it. Carlos stabbed the man in the chest and slit his throat. He muffled the man's screams with his hand, which was now covered in blood. Carlos took his supply and his wallet.

He returned to his father's hideout and gave what he took from the dead man, to them. "Very well done, mijo." his father states. "Is that all? You don't need his wallet or anything else." Carlos asks. "Give me the money, and throw away the rest and burn it." his father answers. "Ustedes han demostrado su valor para mi. Supongo que no eres nada en absoluto. Bienvenido a la Cola de la Serpiente, mijo." (You have shown your worth to me. I guess you're not worthless at all. Welcome to the Serpent's Tail, my son.) says his father.

Carlos gave his father the money that was found on the man. "Wash up mijo. Come hang with us after your done. I'm happy that you joined us." his father stated. When Carlos was done with his shower, he took the man's wallet and saw what was inside of it. There was an I.D., social security card, and an address note. The man's I.D. read Javier Sanchez. Javier had brown skin, olive green eyes, jet black hair, a scar that ran down his right cheekbone, and a piercing on his left eyebrow. He had no idea who this man was or why he was supposed to kill him. He did not question his motives, however.

Carlos was now part of gang life along with his father. They took down their enemies one by one. They threatened, beat, raped, or killed ones that witnessed the crime they committed. Carlos had not expected this from the life of his father. He was appreciated from the "tasks" that he would complete. He finally achieved his goal that was wanted all along: _His father's acceptance. _

His father's acceptance was worn out though, when the Colmillo del Lobo had trapped his father and took his life. Distraught and heartbroken, he did not want to be in the gang anymore. He thought about what he had to go through to "exit" out of the gang. The penalty was death. He did not want to die, not at an early age in his life and instead became the leader of the Cola de la Serpiente. He recruited more members including his best friend Kendall. His father's death had made him a stronger man. He has a life time goal though, that is a secret to his gang and the Colmillo del Lobo. He wants to wipe them ALL out.

_**Current time….**_

_They've taken padre y abuelita. They will not do this to me anymore. I will get Josh his money and then he will pay, for the lives of mi familia. _"I'm going to Logan's to study." he tells Kendall. "Sure you are. You two make sure to get some 'work' done." Kendall condescendingly replies. He wonders what it is that Logan must like in him_. Why does he like me, I'm nothing but trouble._ He pulls out his phone and texts his homies to find the putos that are responsible for his abuelita's death. He WILL get revenge.

**Author's Corner: **

**So what did you think? Please people I would appreciate the feedback from your reviews. I think I will make the next chapter in Logan's point of view. I hope that I didn't make this chapter too dramatic. I hope this is going to go in the right direction. The Title is based on T.I.'s song Dead And Gone (feat. Justin Timberlake) Anyways till next time people. ;)**


	2. I Get Lonely Too

**Hello once again, it's Eliminator4209. **_**What's this? I'm back with the next chapter? Already? **_***Author blushes* Anyways I was SOOOO pleased with how many hits and visitors my story had received. It was 200+ altogether. I don't know about you other authors if that's too little. Hahaha. Some of you were curious if I had permission from Lil' Boy Monster to continue the story. The answer is yes I DO have his permission. Thank you to those that had your precious time to review. Shoutout to MASON! Thank you very much, and I'm so glad that you absolutely love the story. The last story was based on the song, "Dead and Gone" by T.I. featuring Justin Timberlake. Hopefully EVERYONE enjoys this chapter. REMINDER: You have to read Lil' Boy Monster's version FIRST, in order to understand the chronological order. This takes place the morning after Logan was supposed to hang out with Carlos. The last chapter was with Carlos P.O.V. Remember people to READ & REVIEW! **

**Chapter 6: I Get Lonely Too**

**Logan**

He had woken up a few hours ago and quickly picked up his phone. _Damn, no texts? He could have at least told me that he didn't want to hang out last night. Oh my god, I sound like a stalker!_ He laughs to himself. Still Logan was a little upset that Carlos didn't give him a text or call explaining why he couldn't hang out last night. He goes to take a shower and turns on his radio to listen to his favorite song.

_Shawty Imma only tell you this once you the illest_

_And put you in my lovin die hard like bruce willis_

_You got spunk you you got spunk you got something all the boys want _

_You're like the candy store and I'm the toddler _

_You got me wantin more much much more of your love…._

_He the type that keep a couple hundred grand in a rubber band _

_Just left money gramm in the lemon lam, Goddamn made me scream like summer jam, I mean that cholo must be from the mother land_

_Anyway I think I met him in the sky, when I was geisha he was my samurai _

_Somehow I understood him when he spoke Thai_

_He never spoke lies, he never broke fly_

_An "S" on my chest let me get my cape on_

Once Logan was done going through his song play list in the shower, he gets ready to spend time with his quiet family. He goes downstairs to eat brunch considering he is barely eating breakfast during his lunchtime. "Hey bud, you okay?" asks his father, trying to start up a conversation. "Yeah, I'm okay I guess. Calculus is getting hard. Mostly everything is okay at school." he replies. "There are my two men of the house." says his mother coming from the living room. They ask him the normal questions any parent asks their child. The only one he was hoping to avoid were the social and relationship-type questions. "So any cute boys, you like at school, hun?" asks his mom with complete sincerity. "Ummmm, I guess so." he tells his parents, with a full crimson red blush going across his face. "Well that's good to hear. What is he? How old is he? Does he live near? You need any advice, hun? _He's not like Dan, right?_" she replies. Logan froze at the mention of _Dan_. He quickly erases that name from his mind and concentrates on the conversation at hand. "No, Mom he's not like _him_, okay." he sternly replies. Those kind of questions were the kinds that overbearing stalkers ask, or in this case an overprotective mother. Who could blame her, though. She's doing what a mother does, she _protects_ her young. "Actually we kind of already got together, I guess." he answers. "WHAT!" his father exclaims. "So when were you planning on telling me I was going to have a new son-in-law?" his father jokingly replies. "Dad!" he says with complete embarrassment. Sometimes he wishes that his parents weren't so concerned with his relationship status. "Oh my god, I have to tweet this!" yells his mom with enthusiasm. His parents were sometimes like teenagers. They were always up-to-date on the latest trends. "You guys aren't working today are you?" he asks. They reply with their MOST common answer, "Yes, we are. Sorry son." "Well I have to go into the office today, and I have to go to go to the market and see what the deal is with the awful produce." explains his parents.

Logan hated that about his parents. He thought that since they went from rich to lower-middle class, that they would have more time on their hands to spend it with him. Since his dad went from a stock-broker to a bank clerk, life was now MORE busy. His mother works at the local store as an inspector. Before he moved here, money was no object. Since they became "poor" he needed to learn how to grow up and earn his own money and gain more work experience. Logan wasn't necessarily a spoiled brat, it was the fact that almost all people perceived him that way. Just because he was well-off doesn't mean he treats people like shit, the way society portrays them in the media.

"Well hope you guys have fun. I'll just go out with my _boyfriend _I guess." he comically states. "NO BOYS over while we are gone, young man." his mother orders. "I'm just kidding, mom. You know I don't do that. Not anymore." he replies. "Yeah, I'm very glad you don't do that anymore. But I trust you now, you know that right?" asks his mother. "Yeah mom, I know." he answers. "We'll see you later bud, okay?" states his father. "Yeah, mom and dad. I'll see you guys later. Be safe, I love you guys." he says. And when all was said and done they walked right out of the door.

_Great. Now what am I supposed to do? It's so boring around here, _he thinks. Just then he receives a text from Carlos. _Hey it's me. I need help with my Geometry homework, mind if I come over? _"Oh so now you want to hang out after you ditch me last night?" he thinks aloud. He soon takes a moment to relax. It did bother him that Carlos totally forgot about them hanging out. He soon realizes that it was maybe a mistake and shouldn't really hold it against Carlos.He sends his answer, _No I don't mind it's really boring here anyways. See you soon ;) _

**A few minutes later….**

He hears his doorbell ring at the door. He goes to answer the constant pestering noise. _Whoever could it be? _he thoughtfully asks himself. When he opened up the door he sees his boyfriend there with a wide smirk on his face. It was kind of like a douche-bag smirk that THINKS he can get whatever he wants. He disregards it anyway. Logan must have not caught himself staring at the Latino in front of him. "Umm you going to invite me in, or what?" Carlos states with cockiness in his tone. "Uhh, duh you don't think I know that?" Logan replies with humor. "So, where's your homework? You said you needed help on that right?" he asks Carlos. "Oh yeah, my homework right." Carlos says. He needed help with Geometry, badly. He was certain that he had an F in Mr. Gerald's class. "I just can't get it!" he yells with complete annoyance. Logan explains the rules of adding angles within a triangle to him. "First, the basic rule is that a triangle has three angles and that all the angles add up to 180 degrees." he explains. "I know a triangle has 3 angles, I'm not stupid." replies Carlos, a little somewhat offended. "I know you're not stupid, I'm just trying to explain. Now you need to find the value of x. We find that by adding the expressions of the angles. So add 6x+2+2x-6+20 and make them equal to 180." he explains. Carlos follows his instructions and asks what he does next. He soon figures out the problem and thanks his _boyfriend _for his help.

"So, now that we're done, what were you doing before I came over?" Carlos asks. "Nothing. Just being bored with nothing to do." Logan bluntly says. After a few seconds of trying to make conversation, he finally asks him, "Where were you last night. I thought we were supposed to hang out?" Carlos replies, "Oh damn it. Were we? Shit! I had to handle some things. I'm sorry that I didn't text you back." he awkwardly apologizes. "I mean it's okay that you forgot. I get it. I didn't mean to sound all clingy or anything." he embarrassingly states. After awhile Carlos mentions the fact that they are alone.

"It's quiet around here during the week. Mom and Dad are ALWAYS busy. I wish they took time out of their lives to spend time with me." he timidly explains. "I wish I even had my own parents there for me. I wish my dad even noticed me when I was a kid." Carlos adds. "I'm sorry… I didn't know. And here I am complaining how they don't spend enough time with me and when you don't even have yours. I'm sorry." Logan apologetically states. "It's okay. I get it. Anyways I want to make the last night up to you. Are you free this evening? Or are your parents going to be home or they don't let you out after dark?" the Latino says with a smirk planted on his face. "No, I'm free this evening and what my parents don't know, won't hurt them. Smart-ass." the brunette comments back. They both laugh and Carlos playfully pushes the pale boy. Logan pushes Carlos back, and soon they begin to wrestle and are all over the place. Carlos trips him and lands on top of him in a kind of an "accidental" manner. Logan soon realizes that they are now face to face, chest to chest, and arm to arm.

After a few moments of utter silence, they lock eyes onto each other's faces. Carlos leans in close to Logan and he can feel his hot breath on his lips. Without any hesitation Carlos closes the space between him and his boyfriend. Logan doesn't pull back but puts his hand behind the Latino's neck and deepens their kiss. "Mmm" Logan moans into the kiss. Carlos moves from the brunette's lips to his neck. He wanted to know what makes Logan moan and groan. He wants Logan to be his, and ONLY his. If anyone was going to kiss or make love to Logan, it was going to be him. Carlos finds his sensitive spot and bites down, which later would leave a mark, a VERY visible one. Pretty soon their kisses are no longer nibbles and chaste. They become heated with passion and lust.

Logan gently pushes Carlos off of him. "Let's go to my room and finish this." He states with lust clouding his mind. They reach the end of the staircase and start the journey up to his room. They fumble for the couple of steps which almost seems like a journey. Carlos grabs Logan and lifts him up while the brunette wraps his legs around the Latino's waist. They approach his room which seemed like a decade to reach. They open the door and Carlos gently lays his boyfriend on his bed. Carlos puts himself on top of Logan and attacks his neck once more. He makes sure to leave love marks on his boyfriend, to show that he is his, and ONLY his. Logan flips them over and straddles his lover on his bed. He looks at Carlos's eyes and sees that he wants him. He resumes their makeout session and wants to take things a _little _further. He grabs at the hem of Carlos's shirt and in one swift movement throws it over his head and into the corner of his room. Logan takes a moment to look at his boyfriend's body. He scans the caramel skin all over his Latino boyfriend. He runs his hand down his chest and lower to his taut stomach. _So smooth, so warm, so sexy, _he thinks to himself. Soon after he blushes, with his cheeks burning madly red like a tomato. "Like what you see, Logie?" Carlos seductively states. Without warning he goes to a sit-up position and crushes his lips to the pale boy's own. He gets lost looking into Logan's chocolate brown eyes. He grabs for his shirt and pulls it off his boyfriend. Who knew under all those stylish clothes, there was the body of a god. Carlos knew Logan was cute, but DAMN, was his boyfriend beyond gorgeous. "You're not bad yourself, Logie." Carlos says. At that statement, Logan goes into a deeper darker red all over his face, if that was possible. Carlos starts rubbing Logan's crotch and hears a moan escape from the pale boy. He reaches for the zipper of his boyfriends pants. Logan moans and pulls his lover up to meet his lips. Carlos continues to proceed to get Logan out of his pants. He tries to stop Carlos from going any further, however.

"No, I can't." he argues. "Mmm…. You're so sexy when you want to be a tease." Carlos fiercely says. "No, Carlos stop. Please no." he replies. Carlos, thinking that Logan is putting on an act, continues to proceed. He bites Logan's sensitive spot on his neck, causing him to lightly hiss at the sudden contact. "Ouch! No, Carlos! I said stop!" the pale boy exclaims. He forcefully pushes Carlos off of him and pulls and zips up his pants. He gives Carlos a confused glare. Carlos lays on the bed, shocked that his boyfriend didn't want any further contact. "Oh my god Logan, I- I- I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Carlos apologizes. "It's okay, Carlos. I'm just not ready to go there." Logan explains.

Carlos gets off the bed and searches for his shirt and puts it back on. "I understand Logan. I'm really sorry, if I tried to get rough with you." he sympathetically explains. "Hey, it's okay alright. You didn't hurt me. I'm glad you understand, where I'm coming from." he tells his boyfriend. "So do you still want to go out tonight? Or you have other stuff to do?" Carlos asks in a gentlemanly manner. "No, I'm still free." he says. "Okay. So I'll be here again at 8 or 7?" Carlos asks his boyfriend. "Uhh, how about 9? My parents don't get home till in the early morning most of the time anyways." he assures Carlos. "Are you sure you want to be out later than 1? I don't think your mom and dad don't would agree with that." Carlos condescendingly replies. "Like I said before, 'What my parents don't know, won't hurt them.' Besides someone needs to protect you on the bad streets." Logan comments back. "It's the other way around. **I** protect you from the streets. I will show you around the city tonight, okay?" Carlos answers. Logan simply nods his head. "I've got to go now. I'll see you later tonight okay." the Latino says. Before he goes he leans in and gives a peck to his pale boyfriend's lips. And with that he's out the door and back to his and Kendall's hideout.

**Across the street (Kat's Crew) **

"So, Carlos got a boyfriend or something?" Shanya rhetorically states. "We don't know for sure, but both of you keep an eye on the little gringo (white boy)." she commands Shanya and Jay Jay. "If we are right, then I'm sure Josh would like to know about this." she says with a wide grin on her face.

**Author's Corner: **

**So many questions. **_**Who's Dan? Is Logan hiding something from his past? What is Kat and her crew planning? **_**Don't worry people, all these questions will be answered, when the time is right. Anyways, what do you think of this chapter? It is named after the song, "I Get Lonely Too" by Jeremih featuring Drake. I know it may seem a little boring and I AM TRULY SORRY for the long delay. I was supposed to update on the 9****th****, but I'm like 4 days late. Hehe I'm sure that this chapter was boring as some would say. BUT I want to develop Carlos and Logan throughout the story. I'm turning them into dynamic characters. I promise you some drama is going to go on in the next chapter. I have this planned out, which is a good thing. Thanks for the support you guys give me. That is all and I hope to update on or near the 16****th**** or 20****th****, so keep a lookout. Read and Review PLEASE! I LOVE feedback whether it's positive or negative. Thank you! Till next time ;)**


	3. Clumsy

**Hey guys! What's happening? Me? Nothing much. Well I'm glad how many hits my last chapter received. I guess I'm doing something right since, I got at least doubled the hits. Haha. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY, that I didn't keep to my word. I know I'm like almost a motherfucking month late. **** School's been a bitch, ACT prep/test was a drag, and internet disconnection is a drag. Well people nothing else for me to say but to READ & REVIEW! Please and Thank You! **

**Chapter 7: Clumsy**

_**Logan**_

After Carlos left, Logan felt flattered. _I've never felt like that since I was with- No, he's gone. I LEFT him. Damn it! Go AWAY! _he thinks while simultaneously punching the wall. He's not there. Logan had been emotionally scarre**d** from a past relationship with a guy he knew as Dan.

_**3 years ago…. **_

Dan Romero, had dark brown hair, eyes that were a dark auburn brown, dark tan skin that was smooth. He was the perfect guy, in Logan's eyes. He definitely fit the tall, dark, and handsome persona very well. Everything in their relationship was perfect. However, every relationship is NOT perfect. They all have their ups and downs. This was not the case in Log**a**n and Dan's relationship. It never bothered Logan until months later into their relationship.

The first sign was when ever Logan beat Dan at something, Dan would have a fit. "Ha! I win, you lose!" exclaimed Logan. "That's not fair! You asshole!" yelled Dan. Logan started to gloat, and this irritated Dan even more. He grew pissed gradually and punched Logan in the eye. He flew back due to the great force Dan had. "OUCH! Dan that hurts. Why would you do that?" he asks. "Oh, I didn't know Logan. I'm sorry." he apologizes and rubs his boyfriends eye, which sure would produce a bruise. The second sign was when Dan started putting Logan down about almost anythi**n**g. "You got a B+ in your science class?" he asks. "Yeah I did, I'm so happy." he states. "You're fucking stupid. Anyone can get a B, in Chemistry. Your not even that smart. Your just a dumbass." he angrily spits. Logan excused himself from their conversation and tried to hold back the tears forming in his eyes. The third sign was the worst, and sometimes the most numerous: sexual abuse. Dan would continuously rape Logan against his will. No matter how hard he tried to say no or fight back, Dan would always overpower him.

Over the course of their relationsh**i**p, Logan grew to resent his "boyfriend" and took a stand against him. Logan wanted to show that Dan no longer intimidated him. He fought back. However, in the process he almost killed himself. They were coming back from watching a movie and took the back roads for a "rendezvous" as Dan would call it. As they neared their destination, Logan told his boyfriend to speed up. Dan obliged to the brunette's orders. As they were reaching 95 mph, Logan took the wheel from him and ran them off the road. Logan tucked and rolled his way out of danger and Dan stayed strapped in his car and hit a tree. With the great force, Dan flew out of the car and busted through the windows. Logan called 911 and reported that Dan lost control of the wheel. His alibi worked and soon they charged Dan with reckless driving. When they uncovered the mess, Dan was nowhere to be found. Weeks went by and his parent's filed a missing persons case. Months went by and not a trace of him at all. It's like he di**s**appeared into thin air.

_**Present Time….**_

Logan had gotten lost in his past and didn't even know that there was only 2 hours remaining till his proper date with Carlos. He decided to kill time by calling James.

**J**: Hey you whore, you didn't even call me this morning.

L: Oh sorry, I woke up late and I was with someone this afternoon.

J: Shut the fuck up! Who was it? Was it that that hot guy, ummm Carland?

L: You shut the fuck up! His name is Carlos and I need some fashion advice.

J: Oh, you need help from Diamond, Inc.?

L: I'm like five seconds from hanging up on your ass.

J: Ok calm down, go with something that's down to earth. Go with something that says I'm here to have fun, but watch out bitches cause I am the motherfucking bitch in this place!

Sometimes L**o**gan thought that his best friend was a diva sometimes.

L: Okay Nicki, I got the point now.

J: So, where is he going to take you tonight?

L: He didn't say, but I guess he's going to show me around the town, I guess.

J: OMG! He is so trying to get into your pants! Just kidding, I think he's saying something else, though.

L: Like what?

J: Like I think he wants to make it official.

L: But…. I thought we were official.

J: Well…_you_ thought you guys were official.

L: Wait, are you saying…I might just be a "fling"?

J: I don't know. But if you're going to get this clear, you're going to need to just ask him. Just let him know what's on your mind tonight. Okay?

L: I guess. Where would I be without you?

J: You'd be on . Haha

L: Haha, Could you stop with your internet dating sites? Anyways thanks and I'll text you later, then.

J: Okay, bye broseph.  
>L: Ughh not again. Bye.<p>

_**2 hours later….**_

Logan went with a white v-neck with a silver-grayish outer vest, with some onyx-black slim jeans, and to top it off he picked out some black Vans. He anticipated Carlo**s**' arrival. He started to get sweaty and nervous. He thought he would pass out on their third official date. He started counting to 10, to help ease him under control.

1. Flash backs occurred of him meeting Dan.

2. The happy times he had with him.

3. The first kiss.

4. Their first time.

5. The abuse.

6. The cras**h**.

7. The move.

8. Meeting Carlos.

9. Last Night.

10. And now.

*Ding Dong Knock Knock*

_Here goes nothing. You can do this Logan_, he thought. Logan opened the door to let the slightly taller boy in. "Hey there, beautiful." Carlos tells Logan. "Umm hey yourself." He replies and soon blushes at his feeble attempt at flirting. "So what are we waiting for? I'm taking you around town-_and around the world_-So let's go." the Latino answers back.

Carlos literally took him on a tour of Los Angeles. He showed him the inner city metropolis and smoothly cruised around the suburban areas surrounding it. They go as far as the Hollywood sign, but Carlos refuses to go further, due to heavy duty traffic. They take a turn to a scenic view of the city. They look out as the sun sets and see the fluorescent colors against the sky. Logan mentally laughs in his head, of how cliché the gesture is.

After of a few minutes of silence, Carlos decides to start the conversation, "So what do you think of LA so far?" Logan replies, "It's interesting." He states back, "You find it boring." Logan says, "I didn't say that, exactly. I just want to see something that catches my attention. I mean show me something that I haven't seen of LA, in movies or commercials." Carlos says, in a most seductive tone, "I can show you something you've never felt." Logan sees through his motives, "Really? Well then, show me." They close the gap between them and have a gentle kiss. Pecks soon turn into heated smacks on the lips and Carlos licks the bottom of Logan's lip. Logan lets his wet muscle enter his mouth. Pretty soon their kisses turn into a full make out session. Carlos tries to take their session to 2nd base. He moves his hand down to caress Logan's thigh. He starts tugging on the black locks of hair. Logan gently tries to move him back, but again, Carlos doesn't take the hint. "Ughh, Carlos no. Please." he finally says. "Why what's wrong?" Carlos asks. Soon Logan can't take the memories of what had been done to him in the past. He tries to form words, but the pain is too much and he slides out of the Latino's car. He tries to collect himself and tries harder to make him seem less of a feeble fool in front of Carlos.

"Hey what's wrong? It was me wasn't it?" Carlos said. "No it wasn't! I just don't want you to touch me there." he replied. "Why can't I touch you?" he asked out of curiosity. "I knew it! You just think of me as a fling! You think that I'm a whore and you just want sex! Is that it Carlos? Huh?" he yells at the top of his lungs. Carlos was dumbstruck and he couldn't form words in his mouth and started to stutter. "L-L-Logan, w-w-why would you s-say that?" he asks. "If that's what you think that I want from you, then you're wrong!" he yells. "Is there something that you're not telling me? If you don't want to see me anymore, then I'll see you around." he states. _He wouldn't leave me alone, here in the dark, would he? _Logan thought. He ran back to Carlos' car and plopped himself into his seat.

Now that he had Logan in his car, Carlos asked him the question once again. "You need to tell me what your problem is." he bluntly stated. "I-I-I was raped before I met you." he timidly answered. "What?" Carlos asked. Logan explained the whole story of the abuse he went through and the aftermath. This was the most Logan had ever opened up to anybody about his abuse, except his parents. After he was done, Carlos felt livid towards this Dan. He looked at the pale boy across from him and felt pity. _Who would hurt such an innocent, sweet guy like Logan. Why would he hurt my Logie? If I ever see this bitch, I'm gonna fuck him up big time! _He thought. He tilted Logan's chin up, so that he could stare directly into his chocolate orbs. "I swear Logan, that I would never, ever, touch you or harm you in any way." he promised. "Do you really mean that Carlos?" he questioned. "I promise." the Latino answered. "Is that why you didn't want to go any further back at your place?" he added. Logan simply nodded his head. "I'm sorry." he finally apologized. "It's not your fault, but there's nothing you can do now." Logan stated emotionlessly. "Hey, I'm still here aren't I? If I didn't give a fuck about your problems, or you even, I would've thrown you out of my car and let you walk your ass home. But I didn't because I care about you Logan." he says. Logan could see the sincerity behind the other boy's eyes. The only thank-you he could give back was a tight hug and a gentle kiss.

"I think it's time to take you home." he says. "Okay." he gives a simple answer. The drive home was more comfortable, knowing that Logan finally felt a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. They talked about random things such as school classes, food, movies, and music that was on the radio. The ride to Logan's house seemed so short. "I really had a great time tonight. Thank you for being so…..understanding." he states. "I thought it was cool, too. I'm kind of glad that you told me what happened to you. I just hope that you know I won't hurt you in any way. And let me know if you don't want me to do 'stuff' to you." he kindly says. A blush swept across Carlos' face and Logan thought that was cute. He gently placed a soft kiss on his lips. "So are we like…..boyfriends now?" Logan asked very shyly. "Yeah, and I want you to keep this so that you won't forget about my promise." he says. Carlos handed Logan his green and black bandana. "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow at school?" he hopefully asks. "Count on it." he replies. Logan kisses him again and goes into his house with the biggest grin on his face. _I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. _He mentally says. Just then he remembers to text James about how his date went.

"Well what do we do now?" Jay Jay asks Kat. "We don't know a lot. But we'll keep an eye on little blanquito." Kat answers. "What if we kidnapped him and give him to Josh?" Shanya adds. "Not yet." Kat bluntly states. "But-" Shanya doesn't finish her sentence due to Kat's nails grazing her face. "I said NOT YET!" she yells. "We'll take him, when the time is right." she finishes.

_**Carlos**_

Carlos waited until he was in the house safe and sound. Suddenly his phone buzzed and he got a text message.

_We got them! Come quick. _

_-Kendall_

At that he made a sinister grin. He was now going to get his revenge. He soon drove off and back to the hideout. When he arrived Kendall was waiting for him. Carlos quickly got out of his car and asked, "Where are the fuckers?" Kendall replied, "They're in the storage room." Carlos began to quicken his pace to get their and his friend soon did the same. Carlos literally broke into the room. He glared at the two men tied up in the corner. If looks could kill, then they'd already be 6 feet under.

Carlos grabbed a chair and told one of his homies to bring one of the tied up thugs up to him. "Who the fuck are you?" he snarled. "Chinga tu madre!" the thug yelled and spat in Carlos' face. Carlos balled his fist and socked the guy straight in his face. Blood was spattered on his fist and he saw the thug's nose bleeding a river. "No me escuchan, puto? Dije, a quien carajos eres tu, puto!" (You didn't hear me fucker? I said, 'Who the fuck are you!') he says. "Me llamo Diego." the thug fearfully answers. "Sabes quien soy yo?" (Do you know who I am?) he condescendingly asks. The thug doesn't look him in the eyes and tries to look somewhere else. "Soy hijoputa equivocado al lio con!" (I'm the wrong mother fucker to mess with!) he yells, while simultaneously kicking him in the ribs. He grows tired of the interrogation and starts throwing punches at Diego. He just remembers that he sees that Diego, is the one whose hands are broken. He gets the other one and starts questioning him. "Como se llama?" The other thug replies, "Eduardo." Carlos throws him around the room trying to get Eduardo to crack, but fails. He mockingly laughs in the angry Latino's face, "Desear saber quien mato su abeula? Lo hice, puto." (Do you want to know who killed your grandmother? I did, fucker.) Carlos finally get's the answer that he's wanted all along. _Which one killed his abuelita? _

The thug with the broken hands obviously didn't do it, because how else could a crippled guy pull the trigger? Carlos calls for Kendall to bring him a bat, a metal one. He forces his victim to watch each other be beaten. Carlos breaks the guys hands, then feet, and soon his legs. It's not enough for him though. He wants payback. _**An eye for an eye**_, right? He tells Kendall to give him his revolver. Kendall always hated seeing this part of Carlos, but this was gang life. It was something you sign up for when you join. Carlos cocks the gun and tells him, "Al infierno con usted." (To hell with you.) He pulls the trigger and the blood splatters on his face and Diego's. He points the trigger at Diego, but doesn't pull it. He got what he wanted, he'd rather let him be traumatized by this for the rest of his life. "Take them and throw them in the valley." he orders. Kendall doesn't question his motives and obliges.

_**In the desert….**_

Diego gasps for life. He wants to live. He sees three people in the distance and soon they come close to him. "You've got something we want and if you want to live, you'll tell us." Kat states. "I'll do anything, take me please." he pleads. "Shanya, Jay Jay, take him to the hospital. I think Jose would like to hear what he has to say." she says.

**Author's Corner:**

**Uh-oh what is going to happen now? I know the answer, but you guys have to guess. Hehe The title is named after the song Clumsy by Fergie. I don't know about you guys, but I thought Carlos was starting to lose his vile side, so I added some sinister and dark behavior in this chapter. Thanks guys for reading. I hope to be back ASAP. *Pink promise!* Till next time people. **


	4. You da One

**Hello people once again! Whoo! It amazes me that I'm halfway through my senior year. Class of 2012 b****es! Well anyways thank you guys for the views and hits. Shout out to Caibriam! Thank you for your feedback, because you're the only one that has time to write a review for almost every chapter. I am VERY sorry that it has been a more than a month, but some tragic stuff finds its way to you. Well nothing else to say but READ & REVIEW! Please and Thank You! **

**Chapter 8: You da One**

**Kat's Crew**

They didn't take him to hospital just yet. They demanded answers and they wanted them quick. They went to one of Jose's old and abandoned warehouses, where they began their "interrogation". They tied him and secured him in a chair so that he wouldn't attempt to escape. They may be women, but they're strong as hell and can stand their ground. Shanya and Jay Jay guarded the door to make sure that no one came snooping around.

Kat dimmed the lights. It really had the eerie and timid feeling in the atmosphere. "Por que dio una paliza Carlos a usted? (Why did Carlos beat you up?)" Kat hissed. "Mate a su abuela bien! (Because I killed his grandmother!)" Diego cried. "So what do you know about him?" she said, reverting back to English. "I don't know anything else!" he roared. "Take me to the hospital, please." he begged. Kat grew tired of this game, so she raised her left hand and struck him across his face, leaving 5 marks of her nails embedded in his skin. There is no thought why they call her Kat.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" a man yelled. The room soon filled with silence. Out of the shadows stood Jose. He wore his black coat that stuck terror in everyone's eyes. Well mostly everyone, except Kat. "Jose, this bitch just slapped me. Help me please." Diego begged. "Diego, she's just a woman, tu sabes." he replied. "It's very disappointing to see your partner murdered before your very eyes, no?" he asked. Kat must have told him everything that happened. But how did she know unless- "Puta! Estabas alli? (You bitch! You were there?)" he yelled. Kat gave an emotionless shrug of her shoulders. "You fucking didn't help us? Why not, you two-faced whore!" he exclaimed. Kat took her right hand and back handed him. "Nunca me llame que, tu hijo de puta. (Don't ever call me that, you son of a bitch.)" she sneered with venom in her voice. Kat didn't like it when any one called her a whore or slut. She may have been found on the streets, but no one dare called her that.

"Kat that's enough!" Jose ordered. "Is there nothing else that you're telling me or Jose, huh?" she asks Diego condescendingly. He remained silent. He didn't want to show his leader that he was weak, but remembers that Kat witnessed everything outside of Carlos' hideout. "You didn't tell Jose, how you cried like the pussy that you are. You didn't tell him, how you ratted out your friend that he killed Carlos' abuela." she stated. Kat told Jose the truth, a little fabricated, but still the truth. "Your friend died with more dignity, than you surviving with none." she spat. "(La puta esta mintiendo! (The bitch is lying!) She's lying Jose! You can't believe her. She's a lying bitch!" he pleaded. "She ain't lying, we were there. He broke the code. Why should he be still alive?" Shanya and Jay Jay spoke up.

"Everyone! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Jose roared. He looked at Diego. Fear was struck in his eyes. He knows that Kat is telling the truth and that her comrades are backing her up. He punched Diego in the jaw. "Give me my knife." he commands Kat. Out of a blood stained cloth, she unravels a silver switch blade with a bit of a rusted handle. Jose is a strict leader, much like his father. He didn't want any weaklings or squealers in his gang. Those that are, their lives are taken. Jose punctures Diego's heart and cuts his main artery near his neck. Diego dies quickly due to his earlier wounds and beating. "Get rid of him. Dump him in the valley where he belongs." he says. Without hesitation they load him up in their car and take him back.

_**Hours later…**_

"YOU SAID HE KNEW SOMETHING!" Jose yelled. "I thought he did, but I guess not. I don't know what you want me to do." Kat quivered. He turns around and backhands her across her face. She yelps and holds back her tears with frustration. "But I know something else." she says as a last resort. "Carlos, has- he has- has a boyfriend. You can blackmail him, can't you?" she says with hope and a choked sob. "Are you sure that you know this person means something to him? It could be one of his whores or something. If not, what the hell can I do with that? I need something more or something better." he spat. "I'm not sure if he is something to him. I just know that he's a white boy." she states. "Keep an eye on him, then. I want to know if he knows this gringo. If he does, then I'll know what to do from there." he orders her. "I thought you just wanted his money? Why do we have go through so much fucking trouble?" she asks. Another slap to the face made her quiet. "That is a stupid question. **I HATE HIM!** **He killed my father**." he sneers. "But his abuelita was shot, though." she counters. "Not by MY hand. I want him to feel the pain I felt." he objects. "Now go and find out for sure you stupid bitch!" he roars. Without another question she sets out to make sure she is 100% correct.

**Logan**

The pale brunette ran straight up to his room and flopped on his bed, and started to text his best friend.

L: OMG OMG OMG!

J: What happened, u ho? Lol

L: Stfu! Haha We went for a cruise around town. ;) n maybe some other stuff.

J: Like what? Tell me!

L: That's 4 me to kno, n 4 u 2 find out. :P

J: Ughh boo u whore!

L: Jk We cruised, viewed the city, etc. …made out a little. Haha

J: See I told u! U always put out on the 1st date. Lmao

L: Stfu, imma bout 2 block ur number. Lol

J: Hey Hey Hey, guess wat?

L: Wat u dork? Haha

J: Im comin down there to LA this weekend. :P

L: Ughh u betch, how come u ddnt tell me sooner?

J: Ur Carland's betch so I don't kno wat ur talkn bout. Lmao

L: ITS CARLOS! UGHH wtf.

J: Im jkn wth? Haha So I'll be down there by Fri. night or Sat. morning. Kool?

L: Awesome, I'm like so lonely in this town.

J: U have Carlton rite? Lol

L: Ughh Really James? Wth?

J: U kno I'm jokin. Haha

L: Great, well I have homework 2nite n I hav2 get ready 4 2morrow.

J: Y? :P

L: Cuz it's Monday u dumbass. Haha jk

J: Ughh don't remind me. I FUCKN hate mon. w/ a passion. Ughhh.

L: Well I'll talk 2 u 2morrow. Ttyl : )

J: Boo, u whore! Jk haha cya soon.

L: Night broseph.

J: Not now, haha.

He threw his phone on his bed. _BEST DATE EVER! _he thought. He took a quick shower and started to get dressed for bed. He threw the covers of his blanket over himself and swiftly went into a deep slumber.

A man creeps in the shadows and watches the brunette walk down the barely lit lane. Logan feels as if someone's eyes are piercing into his back and turns around to see if anyone is. He keeps walking down the lane, but wonders where he is going. He hears a noise, like glass being stepped on.

"Is anyone there?" he asks with timidity in his voice. There is no answer but a howling wind coming from every direction. Logan suddenly has the chills and starts to wrap his arms around his small body to give some deal of warmth. The lit alleyway soon becomes a veil of darkness. "Logan? Logan! Please tell me where you are!" shouts a certain voice. "Carlos? Carlos! Carlos! I'm right here!" he yells to his boyfriend. All of a sudden, the alleyway is lit up once more, and two men in black coats find there way to the small brunette boy. One has a knife the other has a rope. Logan's eyes are wide with shock and soon starts sprinting towards wherever the alley will take him. "Logan! Logan! Where are you?" Carlos' voice can be heard in the growing distance. "Carlos, I'm right here, they're going to kill me. Please help me!" he yells desperately.

One man makes his way in front of Logan and holds him down. The other reveals his knife and proceeds to kill him. He cries out, "Please don't kill me. Please stop! Let me go, please!" The man reveals his face to the pale brunette. What Logan sees is not a man, but a monster. A monster from the past. "Dan?" he quivers. Dan doesn't say a word but slits Logan's throat open. The pale boy covers his throat, but finds his hands covered with a warm scarlet red substance. Both Dan and his accomplice soon start stabbing at his lifeless body. He tries to cry but finds it harder to breathe each moment. In the distance he sees Carlos, looking at him. He mouths the words _I__'__m sorry_, and runs away in the darkness. Why did Carlos leave him? Did he not love him? Why? Why would he do that? Why- "Logan! Logan! Logan, honey, wake up!" his mother yelled.

He wakes up in a frightened, cold, sweat. "Honey, are you okay? You were having a nightmare." his mom said. "What? What time is it?" he asked. "Oh Logan, your father and I heard you screaming in your sleep. You were yelling for a Carlos? To help you, and it's 7:13." she explained. "I was having a nightmare?" he asked dumbfounded. "Yes, you were. You haven't had one of those since-uh never mind. It's just been awhile." she said hurriedly. "Since the incident about _**him**_." he replied absentmindedly. Chills ran down his spine just the thought or dream about him. "Don't worry, my son. He can't hurt you, anymore. He's gone." she reassured her son. "He's _**missing**_, that's what you mean, right?" he says coldly. "I mean that he's just not here, in your life, anymore." she tells him. "NO MOM! You don't get it do you? He's still out there and probably trying to find me!" he yells. "LOGAN, HE CAN'T GET NEAR YOU! My God, where is all of this coming from? Please just don't worry about it." she replies. "You don't understand mom. You weren't the one that got beaten. You weren't the one that got raped! You weren't the one that had to go through all this." he tells her with tears streaming down his eyes. "You're right. I'm so sorry, my son. I'm so sorry." she says trying to comfort him. "Where is all this coming from? Please tell me Logan." she pleads. "What's with all the yelling?" Logan's father interrupts. "Logan had a nightmare, remember?" she reminds her husband. "I know that, but why were you two yelling?" he asks. "I'm just tired of remembering him." Logan speaks up. "Son, you need to forget about him." his father says a little too harsh. "You need to understand, that he can't get to you. He is just an illusion in your consciousness." his mother assures him. "I try to, but he always finds a way to get to me. Even in my dreams." he says in a whisper. "Son, its been years. He's not here. Only in your mind can he exist." his mother replied. "It's only been 2." he retorts. "Just calm down, okay? This is the only time you've ever had a big freak out. Do you need therapy again?" she asked. "No, mom I don't need it. You're right, I'm just a little stressed and I don't know why." he admitted. "Well, whatever is stressing you out, can you handle or can you fill us in on the details?" she asked. "I think I can handle it, I just need a little time to adjust to this place around here. Thanks guys, I really needed that." he explained. " You know you can talk to us about anything, you know that my son." his father interrupted. And you, since when did you become a psychologist?" his father jokingly asks his mother. "Uh hello I took psychology as my second major, duh." she jokingly replies. Logan chuckles at his parents humor. "Thanks guys. I just had a breakdown. I'm just worried." he explains almost on the verge of tears. "It takes time. If that's what you need to forget about him, then you can take all the time you need." his mother says. "And we'll always be there to support you, whenever you need it." his father reassured him. They all had a group hug and Logan looked at the clock.

"Oh shit, its 7:35!" he yelled and rushed his parents out of his room. "Language!" both of his parent's scolded. "I already missed my bus! Dad can you drive me?" he asked. "You better hurry up then. I know your school starts at 8." Logan hurriedly put on his clothes and went into the restroom. He brushed his hair and teeth and grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. "Breakfast, you dork." his mother called after him. His parents can act like such teenagers sometimes. He went back and grabbed the ham, egg, and cheese sandwich. He went out to his dad's car and jumped into the passenger's seat. "Okay it's 7:50, and we have 10 minutes till the warning bell rings." he says with concern. "Don't get your panties in a bun. If you're tardy, I'll sign you in." his father coolly says. Logan smiles and laughs a little at his father's humor.

As they went through the neighborhood, they finally reached their destination, Los Angeles Central High School. As Logan's father went to drive up to the drop-off curb, he saw his Latino boyfriend near the steps. Carlos saw Logan as well and waved at his brunette boyfriend. "Friend of your's?" Logan's father asked with curiosity. "Umm, yeah, you could say that. Why?" he replied. "I hope he's not like the other people in town." his father answered. "What is that supposed to mean? I mean it's not like he kills people for a living." Logan stated. "I never said he did, but if I were you, I'd watch out for people like him. He might be nice, but don't get caught up with these people and their trouble." his father said sternly. "I know he's not like that. He's my bo-b- my friend, dad and he is very trustworthy." he countered. "Well if he is you friend, then I guess I have nothing against him. Just remember what I said. You may think you know people well, but deep down you only see the surface of their true character." his father explained. "Ughh, God! You sound like mom now." he replied with humor. "Oh my god, I do. I need to stop hanging with her for awhile." his father said. "Alright dad, I'll see you after school tonight." he told. "No you won't I might work a little late with my boss and her clients." his father explained. "Oh well I'll see you then." he tells his father. "See you kiddo." his father bid him farewell. "Bye sonny-boy! Make good choices!" his father yelled. Everyone in front of the school laughed and to make the situation more embarrassing, his father honked his horn three times. He even saw his boyfriend of a week, laughing at his embarrassment. "Ughhh fuck my life." he says with the blood rushing to his face.

"Aww, babe what's wrong?" Carlos asks condescendingly. "Ughh, fuck you. Oh my god, that is sooo embarrassing." he says sarcastically. The Latino simply laughs at his pale skinned boyfriend's remark. As they head to Logan's locker, Carlos takes the opportunity to kiss him on the cheek. "What was that for?" the pale boy asks. "What? I can't show my boyfriend some affection?" he sincerely states. The pale boy simply thanks his boyfriend. They finally reach his locker and Logan throws his Calculus and Physiology book into it. "God, you're a nerd." Carlos states. "Haha, very funny. But I'm a snerd." he coolly replies. "Hmmm a snerd? Like slutty nerd or sexy nerd?" Carlos wonders out loud. Logan replies with a whisper, "I can be both if you want." The Latino boy responds, "You're such a fucking tease, you know that? Just wait till we're alone." The brunette simply responds with a smirk, knowing what would happen if they were ever alone. Logan sees his boyfriend's hand to see that his knuckles were a bit of a dark red-brown color, and also noticed a red stain on his beige t-shirt. "Uh, what's that?" he says pointing at the red stains on his knuckles and shirt. "Uh I cut myself, and that's ketchup. Come on lets get you to your first period." he replies, leaving no time for the pale teen to respond. _Huh? Maybe it__'__s nothing. But then again like dad said, __'__How much do I REALLY know about him?__'__ Then again it could be just like Carlos said. Hmmm. _He thought in the back of his mind.

**Kat's Crew**

"So the fag, goes to LACHS. Now do we take him, Kat?" Jay Jay asks. "No, not yet. We need someone to go 'undercover'." Kat responds. "But Carlos knows how we look and sound. So what do we do now?" Jay Jay asks confused. Kat answers her question, "Well that's why he won't know that Shanya is actually Shannon." Jay Jay gives her boss a dumbfounded look. Kat simply rolls her eyes at her slow comrade's action. Shanya comes from across the street and tells Jay Jay hello. The slow girl takes a few seconds to know that the girl is her friend. Shanya wore Hollister brand jeans with an Abercrombie Fitch T-shirt. Her hair was no longer black, but a bright bleach blonde, her skin tone became a little lighter and her voice changed from a Hispanic accent to an inner city white girl's. She pulled off the preppy girl look very well. Kat was actually astounded that she barely recognized her acquaintance. "Good job, Shanya or should I say Shannon? Now go find out all you can about our little blanquito." she orders. Shanya doesn't question her orders and obediently follows through with her leader's request.

**Author's Corner:**

The title of the chapter is named after Rihanna's You da One. I just love that song because it's really catchy. Haha Once again I am really sorry that I've been gone for at least 2 months, but I just needed time to think about some personal stuff. I know it's like already been a month since, but HAPPY NEW YEAR! Lol Well people just Read and Review and I promise I'll update ASAP! Thank You guys!


	5. I Ain't Thru

**Hello people. Hehe I don't think I can express how sorry I am for not updating in like 4 months. Well first off, I was in danger of not graduating. But with a ton of hard work and extra credit, I passed some of my classes with a D. I think it was like 2 or 3 classes I managed to pass with a D. haha Well other than that, I have a joy for you all. Since I haven't updated in 4 months, I'm going to give you all 7 chapters this week. A chapter per day? Hmm? What do you guys think. I hope you all can forgive me. Without further ado, here's the rest of the story. **

**Chapter 9: I Ain't Thru **

**Carlos**

_Damn it! How could I forget to clean my hands? I hope he isn't that suspicious._ He thought. Carlos rushed into the men's room and turned on the water. He scrubbed the scabs of his knuckles off in frenzy. The minute bell ranged but he didn't care he was always late to Mr. Gerald's Geometry class. Five minutes passed and he thought he did a good job of cleaning his knuckles.

He strolled into his first period and was immediately given unwanted attention. "Well, well, well, Mr. Garcia. Care to join us for your chapter test?" Mr. Gerald implied. "You seriously are hoping I fail, don't you?" Carlos sneered. "Just take the test, will you Carlos? And focus this time, won't you?" the teacher remarked. He snatched the test from his teacher's hands and proceeded to the back of the class. He immediately remembered how to do every problem due to Logan's tutoring. He did all the problems while it was still fresh in his mind. Needless to say, he aced the test, he just knew it. He went ahead and turned it in to the teacher. "Finished so soon? Allow me to grade it now." Mr. Gerald snarky said. The teacher whipped out his red pen, but failed to find a single mistake. He couldn't believe it. Carlos had beaten his teacher's test. To him that was the meanest bitch slap to the teacher's face. Deep inside Carlos felt joyful that he proved Mr. Gerald's implied failure wrong.

He simply went back to his chair and had the biggest smile on his face. He remembered he needed to thank Logan later. He looked up at the clock and saw he had 15 minutes of class left. It took him the majority of the class period to do his test, yet he was the first one finished. He was left to think what Logan would think of him if he ever found out his secret gang life. He was sure Logan thought that about him but he was left unsure. He wants to hide this side of his life from his boyfriend but can't seem to just leave it behind. It was a way of life for him. He loves it too much. Money, power, and respect were all characteristics that mattered to him; but what about love? The happiness, the joy, and the unexplainable feelings he has when he sees, touches, or his thoughts about Logan. Does he have a soft spot to allow Logan into his heart?

It seemed like an eternity of thought but was only minutes. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He had received a text from his mother. _That's weird._ He thought.

Your abuela's funeral will be tomorrow. I don't know if you have a heart, but it would mean something if you attended. – Your madre

_So she wants me to be there._ He thought. He wants to be there, but he knew he was the cause of her death and still blames himself. His family would know the truth and he was sure they would tear him to shreds if they knew the truth. Only his mother knew, but he wondered if she ever told his cousins, uncles, or aunts. He doesn't want anyone mad at him but he was sure to get his ass handed to him if he did attend. _A real man can take the heat, even if it's from his own familia._ He assured himself. He'll need to buy a black suit tonight to attend tomorrow. The bell rang, signaling the end of first period. He knew today was going to be a long day and needed someone to talk to. He knew just the person to talk to, other than Logan. He hasn't talked with her in awhile, but he knows she'll listen to him and can give him advice.

First he went to go find his boyfriend. He found Logan by a corner and a bunch of jocks teasing and bullying him. "Come on fag! What are you going to do, queer boy!" A jock teased. They had his backpack and were tossing it around to one another. "Come on you guys give my stuff back!" Logan pleaded. "Shut the fuck up, you whiny fag! I swear you faggots are such pussies, you know that?" One of the jocks cockily stated. Logan's persona did a complete 180. He went from pleading to uncaring. "You know what? People, especially guys like you, question their sexuality. Do you know what I mean? Homophobes are usually closet cases like you." Logan retorted. Soon after, the remarks almost died down. The jocks didn't expect a remark like that from a "nerd" like him. One of the big guys grabbed Logan by the shirt and lifted him up to punch him in the face. Logan took the opportunity to knee the jock in his chin. He let go of Logan and soon the pale boy met the floor. However, he took advantage of the situation and grabbed the jock's head and kneed him once more. The others started to close in on Logan, but Carlos broke out of his trance-like state. No one messes with his man and started to help Logan beat them up. He swore he heard one their noses break. Soon teachers swarmed the hall they were in and broke up the fight. They were all sent to the principal's office and some were sent to the nurse.

"So Mr. Mitchell, what do you have to say for yourself?" Principal Gallegos asked. "To be fair sir, it was all self-defense." The pale boy said. He explained to the principal multiple times that the jocks teased and provoked him to fight back. "I'm telling the truth sir. I've never been reported to a principal's office ever in my life. You can find that on my record. Why would I start trouble now? Have you seen my record? I'm a good student. You have to believe me." He pleaded. "I'll have to see about that. Stay in the chair outside of my office and send in Mr. Garcia, umm Carlos I mean." The pale boy left his seat and went out of the office and told his boyfriend to go talk with the principal. "He wants to see you." He told Carlos. "We need to talk after this." The Latino stated. Soon after their brief chatter, he went in Principal Gallegos' office. "Oh Carlos, what are we going to do with you?" the principal stated. "I don't know Gallegos. What is there to do about me?" Carlos replied. "Cut the bullshit, now tell me exactly what happened in the hallway today." He says harshly. The Latino boy told the story exactly how he remembered it. He left out the details that Logan was his boyfriend, so that the principal wasn't inclined to disregard their story. All the points in both of their stories checked out. The jocks' stories were all different from one another and he put them on a three day suspension. They now knew Logan was someone to fear and even worse, Carlos, his boyfriend.

"Alright boys, head to class, it's already third period. And stay out of trouble, you hear me." The principal lectured. "Yes, sir." Logan replied. _Whatever, kiss my ass bitch._ Carlos thought. They both headed out of the main office and into the halls. When they passed by a handicap restroom, Carlos immediately drug Logan into the bathroom and locked the door. He placed his hands on Logan's waist and threw him against the wall adjacent to the door. He wasted no time kissing his pink lips. He wrapped his arms more around Logan's trim body and deepened their kiss. The pale boy moaned into their kiss and couldn't help but go along with their makeout session. He brought his hands and twisted them into the raven-black locks. Things started to get out of control as Carlos unzipped his pants. Logan managed to notice they were going too far and it needed to stop. "Mmmm…..no we can't. Carlos stop, we can't. Not here." He pleaded. "Ughh come on Logie, don't be a cockblocker." He begged. "No, not here. It's school, we might get caught." The pale boy replied. Logan placed his hands on Carlos defined chest and looked into his eyes to tell him to stop. He wasn't ready for that type of affection, yet. Carlos growled, "Ughh, fine. I sometimes forget, you're not ready for that." He looked at his boyfriend and saw he hurt his feelings. "I didn't mean it like that Logie. Please, I wasn't trying to make it sound like that. Please don't take it the wrong way. I'm sorry." He apologized. "It's okay, Carlos. I know you didn't mean it. It's just sometimes, I think sex is all you want from me." He revealed. "That's not what I want from you, Logan. I'm sorry for the way I was acting earlier. I truly am." He stated. Logan gave a simple smile and all was forgiven.

"I just want to know, where did you learn to fight like that?" the Latino asked. "My uncle was a Marine. After he heard about the Dan incident, he taught me how to fight. I also took some Tai Kwan Do classes this summer." Logan explained. "I promised myself, that no one would put their hands on me, ever again. No one would take advantage of me ever again. My mom taught me how to use intellect and psychology to fight my battles. It worked. It's just sometimes the pain comes back when I get into situations like that." The pale boy stated. Logan was on the verge of tears and broke down. Carlos held him and promised out loud, "I'll never let anyone harm you, ever again. If they do, they're not going to live another day." Logan felt better and straightened himself up. Carlos thought it was sexy, that his man wasn't completely defenseless. "Thank you I needed that." Logan said. He kissed his boyfriend on his cheek and left the bathroom.

Carlos was left dumbfounded and caught himself smiling in the mirror. He snuck out of the bathroom and found the time was almost near 4th period. He didn't care if it was considered ditching. His teachers could care less what he was doing, besides being in class. He thought most of them despised him. He remembered he needed to find her and talk to her about his situation about his grandmother's funeral. The bell was close to ending 3rd period. The day was going by faster than he thought. After a few minutes of sitting by himself, the bell rang and the halls swarmed with students. Some gave him glares and stares because word spreads around like wildfire at his school. Most of the student body knew of the incident that happened at the end of 1st period. He didn't mind at all. He loved the attention his "haters" gave him.

After scurrying across the place he found her at her locker. "Hey Steph, we need to talk." He informed her. "Hey Carlitos, how have you been?" she replied. Stephanie King was Carlos' ex-girlfriend turned second best friend; the first being Kendall. "I've been good. You?" he asked. "I'm doing well. I just hate geometry. Ughh Mr. Gerald is such a hard-ass. Well, what do you need? If you're wondering what the boys did with Diego's body, they threw it in the body last night. I told them to kill him, but I guess they informed me you wanted him to suffer." She explained. She was his second right hand person. "That's good. I hope the fucker isn't dead and is still wandering through hell." He replied. "Anyways I need to talk with you about something important, like now." He informed. "Boyfriend troubles? I got to say though, he is very cute. You should keep him. He's definitely a keeper. You better treat him right, Carlos." She lectured. "It's not boyfriend troubles, okay? And are you hitting on him or something?" he insecurely asked. "I just said he's cute. If that's not what it is, then what is it?" she curiously replied. "It's my grandmother. I think you know how she died. It got out to the gang remember?" he said. "Oh yeah, that was last week, I forgot. Bless her heart. What about her funeral?" she interrogated. Carlos explained the situation about his mother and the rest of his family not being cooperative with him. She told him to face the music and to not let their negativity faze him.

**Logan**

After he stepped out of the bathroom he walked quickly towards his 3rd period class with a single thought in his head. _What did Carlos mean when he said, 'I'll never let anyone harm you, ever again. If they do, they're not going to live another day.'_ He thought. He turned a corner and bumped into a girl. She wore an Abercrombie Fitch T-shirt and some Hollister jeans. Her hair was blonde and she looked white. He admitted to himself that she was pretty but girls were not his style. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I should've have watched where I was going." He said to the blonde. "It's okay, I'm Shany- uhh I mean Shannon. My name is Shannon George." She replied with a smile.

Author's Corner:

I am sorry once again that I have not updated in so long. Well I hope this chapter wasn't a total disappointment. I personally think it isn't my best. Hopefully you guys can review. The next chapter should be better than this, I hope. Please don't kill me. Haha The title of this chapter is named after Keyshia Cole's song, "I Ain't Thru (feat. Nicki Minaj)". Once again reviews are welcomed, whether they be good or bad.

P.S. Shout out to all the Class of 2012 graduates!


	6. Better Than I Know Myself

**Well like I said, here's the next chapter. Remember to read and review. Thanks Brittney and someone named astounded? Lol Your reviews were lovely. **

**Chapter 10: Better Than I Know Myself**

**Logan**

_Her name is Shannon? What a pretty name for a beautiful girl. Oh god, am I going straight? _Logan thought to himself. He let a chuckle slip from his mouth. "What's so funny?" Shannon asked. "Oh nothing, I'm sorry. It was just something my friend told me during class." He lied. "So how the hell do you get around this school? I am new here. God I'm just lost." She fibbed. "Oh what class do you have now? It's third period by the way." He informed her. "I have English Literature this period, with a Mrs. Dawson?" she stated. "Her class is on the other side of the building. I can take you there if you want me to." He offered. "I would like that, Mr. Stranger." She teased. _He's such a cutie. No wonder why Carlos wants to fuck him._ The undercover girl thought. They started their journey to get her to class. After a few minutes of wandering the halls, she decided to break the ice. "So what is your name, if you don't mind me asking?" she told the brunette boy. At that moment, Logan was about to introduce himself, but the bell suddenly rang and signaled the beginning of fourth period. "Oh shit, its fourth period now. Uhh, what class is next on your list?" he kindly asked her. "I have, uhh, Chemistry with a Mr. Ronald?" she informed. "Damn it, that's on the other side of the building." He stated. Los Angeles Central High School is not his favorite school, considering most of the classes students have are very far apart from one another. "We need to hurry and get you to class, before Mr. Ronald can chew you out." He told her. They made it to the classroom and he introduced the new student to the teacher. "Hey, I hope we can hang out at lunch. You know after this period?" she offered almost flirtatiously. "Oh yeah, sure we can hang out. I'll see you at lunch Shannon." He kindly replied. She almost asked for his name when he suddenly disappeared just like the wind. _He's a fast runner._ She thought.

The pale boy barely made it to his locker. He quickly entered his combination and whipped out his Calculus book. Mr. Jordan was his favorite teacher after all. He sometimes found it strange that math was always his favorite subject. He entered his Calculus class and quickly took his seat. They were learning about derivatives. He knew the lesson very well and knew he didn't need the lecture. Instead, he decided to let his mind wander. He looked around the room and found nothing of interest until a glare hit his eye. He started looking for the source of the light. He turned his head towards the window. Outside, he saw two girls all dressed in black. He saw a girl with semi-long nails with shades. She looked African-American. The other was a pale girl, much shorter than her friend, and was holding a camera. He caught himself staring too hard, and both girls suddenly switched their positions and acted as if they weren't doing anything suspicious. "Logan. What is the derivative of 3x^2? (three x squared)" Mr. Jordan asked. Logan heard his teacher and faced him and told him the answer was 6x. "Correct, Mr. Mitchell. I'm glad you were paying attention to the lesson rather than the outside environment." The teacher smirked. Logan realized he was caught staring outside the window. He quickly looked back to where he saw the two females. However, they were nowhere to be seen. _Hmmm….I wonder what they were doing._ The boy thought.

He immediately began his homework for tonight. He answered all the questions thoroughly and quickly. He kept looking back to the spot where he saw the two girls but no luck. _Maybe they were ditching? But why would they have a camera? _The pale boy thought. Suddenly the thought that clouded his mind earlier was back again: _What did Carlos mean by, 'I'll never let anyone harm you, ever again. If they do, they're not going to live another day.' _He contemplated on this for the rest of the hour. _Am I overthinking this a little too hard?_ He mentally asked himself_. Maybe it's nothing. Then again what do I really know about him other than he's the bad-boy type? A gangster, perhaps? No there's no way Carlos is that bad, is there? _He contemplated further.

Logan looked up to the clock. He only had 5 minutes of class left. He couldn't wait for lunch, he wants to get away from these disturbing thoughts about his boyfriend. He remembered he was supposed to hang out with Shannon, though. He wants to spend time with his boyfriend, but he also wants to know more about her. He doesn't know what it is with this girl. He doesn't know why he's so drawn to her. He doesn't like her in the sexual or the physical attraction sort of way. He likes her in the best friends forever type of way. He could see them like that. He wants someone to hang out with. _God I need a life and some friends._ He thought. He laughed at his silliness. As if one second passed by, the bell rang and fourth period was over.

When Logan exited his class, he saw Shannon right by the door. He thought it was weird that she was waiting for him, but he let it slide. "Hey Shannon, you ready for lunch?" he kindly asked her. She smirked and replied, "Definitely, Mr. Stranger." "I never did get your name, Mr. Stranger." She added. He properly introduced himself to her. She giggled at his introduction. Logan thought it was kind of awkward how they can talk so easily to each other, yet she didn't know his name. Logan walked her to her locker, which was strange considering it was next to his. He asked if she wanted to eat in the cafeteria or off campus. She wanted to hang out off campus but before she could reply to him, a pair of hands grabbed the boy by the waist.

"Hey baby. I didn't see you last hour." Carlos stated. Shannon didn't like the fact that Carlos interrupted her and her prey's conversation. Shannon or Shanya never did like Carlos, not only because they were enemies. He killed so many of her close friends, male or female, due to their "war". She despised his very existence, but she was on a mission. She couldn't blow her cover; she needed to keep her composure, her façade. She observed the pale boy and Latino's behavior in front of her.

"Hey you, I was thinking about you all last hour." Logan told the Latino. They kept going on and on. They talked about the usual lovey-dovey stuff. Carlos started to go in for a kiss with his boyfriend. The kiss turned into a fiery makeout session. They were so lost in their session, they seemed to almost forget about the female viewer. Growing tired of the show in her face, she interrupted with a rude scoff. Logan broke away from Carlos at once. He was embarrassed he put such a show on in front of her. Carlos however was displeased with her. He shot her an almost-mean glare and somewhat of a smirk. "Remember we were going to spend lunch off campus." She told the brunette. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Oh Shannon, this is my boyfriend Carlos." He awkwardly informed her. She faked her impression yet politely introduced herself. Carlos gave her a somewhat snarky attitude himself. "Remember _**we**_ were supposed to hang out at lunch in the cafeteria. Remember _**we**_ were talking about that already." Carlos said, giving emphasis on the "we" part, simultaneously grabbing his boyfriend by the waist. Logan sensed the heated words and attitude towards his new-found friend and his boyfriend, but broke it up smoothly. He agreed that he would spend lunch with Carlos in the cafeteria, but would have Shannon as company as well. Both of them didn't want to, but insisted anyways.

As they got their trays they made their way to Carlos' table. Logan saw a pale brunette girl named Camille, a blonde haired girl named Jo, and a brown-haired girl named Stephanie. He had to admit, for a bi-guy, Carlos was sure a ladies man. He knew Carlos had no interest in them though.

**Shanya/Shannon**

Shannon/Shanya noticed who they were, with their black and green bandanas hanging outside their back pockets. She hated these three girls with a passion and wished she didn't leave her switchblade with Kat. She was very livid towards Stephanie. She was trying too hard to keep up her disguise. Logan noticed she was quiet. "Hey is there something wrong?" he politely asked. She nodded her head no. She finally spoke up and just focused her attention on Logan. She asked him basic stuff, like his favorite color, band, hang out spots. Then she started wanting to know more, like how his home life was, what he's afraid of, his parents and where they worked. The bombardment of questions were starting to become too personal, but Logan still answered because he didn't want to be rude. Shannon sensed this too, and decided to play it cool. She knew she wouldn't get enough information in one day. She needed to earn his trust. She knew it would take too long to become "best friends" with him. Throughout their conversation she attracted the unwanted attention of Carlos and his posse. She ignored them, but knew to cool off with the questions so that nothing would go wrong. She soon received a text message from her crew.

_Have you found out anything yet? Kat needs to know. –J. _

_Nothing, yet. We need a plan. I don't think I can get anything from him without violence. I'll need to keep up with him, though. –Shanya _

_We don't have time. We need the information now. We need to go back to Jose. He's bitching too much. We'll just tell him what we know now. –J. _

_K, I'll leave now. I'm about to kill these putas. –Shanya _

"Hey I have to go now. I need to checkout. My mom is in the hospital, my sister just texted me. We'll hang out later, okay?" she lied to Logan. He replied, "Yeah, of course. I'm sorry. If you need anything I'm here to talk to. Okay?" he told her. She simply nodded her head, and left the table.

**Kat's Crew and Later that Night…**

"That's all you have!" Kat roared. So far all they really knew about the blanquito is just his name, Logan Mitchell. Shanya couldn't get any more information on him other than just the behavior he shows towards Carlos. "It's not entirely my fault. What have you two done to help with this mission? Huh?" she challenged her leader. "Excuse me? Oh I've taken pictures of that gringo and his classes around the school. But thanks to someone we had to ditch that plan, because apparently he almost caught us." She fired back. Jay Jay almost got them caught due to her poor picture taking. "Sorry if I couldn't control the glare." She sadly retorted. "Well, I'm happy I got out of there fast. Las putas estaban allí con ese pendejo! (Those bitches were there with that asshole!)" she exclaimed. "Jo, Camille, and Stephanie?" Jay Jay asked. "No, the fucking circus! Of course it's them she's talking about!" Kat shouted with anger. "CALLATE!" an angry voice yelled. "Por qué son mis niñas actuar como salvajes? (Why are my girls acting like animals?)" he said. "It was just a tough day, that's all." He reassured them. "Que tenemos? (Now what do we have?)" he retorted with a serious tone. "No tenemos otra cosa que su nombre. (We have nothing, except his name.)" Kat said with regret. "And pictures." Jay Jay added. Without a second thought, a slap met with Kat's face. The other two girls looked on with a stoic, yet shocked expression. "Le doy una asignación, y todo lo que para mí es su nombre? (I give you an assignment, and all you give me is his name?)" he spat. "Lo siento. (I'm sorry.)" she said regretfully. He took a walk around the room and finally asked, "Well what is it then?" he asked. "Logan….. Logan Mitchell." Shanya spoke up. "What did you say?" he quickly asked. He went up to Shanya and asked once more, a little more politely, "What did you say?" She repeated the pale boy's name. "He's alive. After all this time, he's here? And with that fucking no good son of a bitch?" he yelled to no one in particular. "What are you talking about? You know this gringo?" Kat asked. "Where are the pictures? Let me see them!" he told them. Jay Jay quickly turned her camera on and went to the memory bank. She showed him the pictures of Logan in the Calculus class. Josh looked at them with adornment. His Logan was here in Los Angeles. What were the odds? The memories he had with him, began to flood his mind.

**Flashback 3 years ago…**

He remembered the trick the boy pulled on him. He told him to drive fast. He went faster to get to their "spot". Logan grabbed the wheel and spun them out of control. The car swerved and Logan quickly tucked and rolled out of the car. Josh crashed into a tree and the impact sent him flying over a cliff and into a nearby river. The current carried him away and he almost died that night. He woke up with no memory of where he came from. He didn't even remember what his real name was. A man found him near the bed of a river. He rushed the injured boy to the hospital. As cold as his heart was to leave the boy in the hospital, he found a soft spot for him. He spent months in the psychiatric ward trying to find his real identity. He couldn't remember his own self. If he couldn't remember who he was, he could create who he wanted to be. He created his alter ego, Josh or Jose. After more months in the psychiatric ward the man "adopted" Josh from the hospital. The man became a father-figure to Jose. That man's name was Javier Sanchez. Throughout his trauma, he remembered Logan. Logan was the spot of light in the shadows of darkness.

Javier taught him about the life of a gangster. He taught him about the Comillo del Lobo. He gave them the red and black colors. Their rivals the Cola de la Serpiente, were always at war, either for territory or power. Javier was to go on a mission with his "son". He told the boy to stay hidden while Javier went to go trade drugs with one of their suppliers. Jose went to go help his "father" do the trade. It took a long time, and soon the power of sleep and boredom overpowered Jose's eyes. He woke up 10 minutes from when his father left the warehouse. He saw his dad turn into an alley and heard fighting. Jose went to go see what was happening but traffic separated him from the other side of the alley. He wanted to run to his dad's rescue but the passing cars were going at least 70 mph. He watched from across the street as he saw a Latino boy the same age as him take on his father. He saw blood leaking down from his father's back. His dad continued the fight, but the boy was quicker. Soon the boy overpowered the man and he stabbed Javier in the chest and watched in horror as his father's throat was slit. The boy took the bags which contained Javier's supply and ran like hell. The boy ran away without a trace.

Jose ran to his dying father. "Jose? Is that you, mijo?" his father said wearily. "Si, papa." Josh replied. "Kill them all for me, mijo. Hágame orgulloso. (Make me proud.)" he told his son. Jose choked on his tears and soon ran after the boy. He followed him to the hideout of the Cola de la Serpiente. He snuck into their hideout and saw the boy with blood on his hands. He saw their leader as well. He made sure not to make a noise, and to remain hidden. He watched the boy's initiation. The boy was known as Carlos, Carlos Garcia. Apparently the leader was his father as well. He couldn't stay too long, and decided to leave with the information he gathered. Jose was next in line to lead their gang, the Colmillo del Lobo. He initiated a plan to kill his rival's father. He succeeded and vowed revenge on Carlos and the rest of the Cola de la Serpiente.

**Present Time….**

"Keep track of him. Learn more about him." He ordered. "You need to know how he and Carlos work together. See if he knows anything else about that fucker." He told Shanya. "How do you know him, though!" Kat yelled. Another slap to the face silenced her. "Maybe you need to learn more from your friends! They've done a better job than you have lately." He sneered. She remained quiet and dared not to open her mouth. Soon after the silence pierced the room, Jose's personality did a complete 180. "Come on. Take the night off. It can be a date night sort of thing. What do you say, Kitty Kat?" he indulged her. At that moment she brightened up and immediately stood by his side. "Keep an eye on my little gringo, and see if he may know anything about Carlos or his gang of bitches." He ordered Shanya and Jay Jay. Kat didn't know how to react when Jose referred to Logan as _**his**_ little gringo.

**Author's Corner:**

**Whoo, this took me forever to type. Lol Yes people, Dan Romero is Josh aka Jose aka Logan's abusive ex-boyfriend, aka Carlos' enemy. Damn there's a ton of plot twists, no? Hopefully it's not too confusing for you people. Hopefully you guys can read and review. I'll upload again later in the day, possibly. The title is named after Adam Lambert's song "Better Than I Know Myself" I chose this song title because most of this chapter is focused on Jose's past. The next chapter will be all about Carlos and Logan's thoughts about Shannon and their own internal battles. Sorry for the really long note. Until again. **


End file.
